Ff Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger, part 3
by Daddy's Special Request
Summary: Rin sings a song. Ah-Un want to harmonize with her. The dragons' musical ability isn't up to Rin's standards so she decides to teach them. But they thought they sang well…


Ff Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger, part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I think Rumiko Takahaski is brilliant.

Title: Ah-Un, Dragon of Danger. Music lessons.

Author: Daddy's Special Request

Prompt: Music lessons

Word Count: 879

Summary: Rin sings a song. Ah-Un want to harmonize with her. The dragons' musical ability isn't up to Rin's standards so she decides to teach them. But they thought they sang well…

Rated: K

Genre: Adventure, humor

Pairing: Sess/Rin (starring Ah-Un)

Author's Note: A reviewer mentioned it might be interesting to read a new adventure every so often. I decided to challenge myself. You may want to review my previous Ah-Un stories.

Upon awakening Rin told Lord Sesshomaru about their previous day's events. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised hearing about Mamushi, and the rabbit. He found Mamushi's carcass, disposed of it with his acid, and dealt with the devious _Papillon Fée._ He thoroughly scented the area and decided it would be safe to leave Rin in Ah-Un's care again. He realized his previous assessment about Ah-Un becoming lazy was made without all the facts. And so soon Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken prepared to depart again leaving Ah-Un in charge of Rin's protection. Once more Sesshomaru nonchalantly surveyed the area for anything out of the ordinary. Content that all was well and safe he flew away with Jaken holding his mokomoko.

Shortly after Lord Sesshomaru left, Rin decided she needed a new flower crown. She asked Ah-Un if he would take her to a flower meadow. Ah-Un comprehended they needed to stay in the area their Lord had scented so they took her to a large meadow of daisies. Rin was thrilled. The sturdy yellow and white flowers were perfect for constructing a circlet. She sat down to her undertaking right away and started singing.

Ah-Un listened and soon started humming along with her, Ah, tenor and Un, baritone. They were not, however, harmonizing well and Rin turned to look at them.

"Do you guys like to sing?" Rin inquired. "Why haven't I heard you before?"

The dragons stopped humming and shrugged.

"Let's try a simple song together," Rin suggested. "I remember a folk song about planting rice that my mommy and daddy used to sing." And Rin started singing.

After they had heard the folk song through once, the dragons looked at each other and started singing along. Their singing was rough, sharp, piercing and shrilling in nature. Both of them were smiling. Rin stopped immediately. Being a sweet natured girl, Rin attempted to figure out which dragon made which sound.

"Ah, can you sing with me first?" she asked.

In her own version of vocal exercises Rin tested Ah first and then Un. Both dragons sang proudly and loudly, frightening all the local birds and lower creatures. Rin silently pondered her dragon friends.

"They really don't sing well," she thought. "But I can't tell them that."

Then she came up with a good idea. When she was very little, two wondering minstrels came to her town and sang for money. They didn't stay long because the town was very poor but they were the only strangers Rin had met. The musicians had fascinated her. One had a stringed instrument and the other had a drum. She could have Ah-Un play the drum and then they could make music with her.

"Ah-Un, can you play any instruments?" she asked.

The dragons tilted their heads.

"You know, like drums? Or a flute?

This time the dragons shook their heads no.

"I'll teach you," Rin smiled.

The dragons nodded appreciatively. They really liked to please their little friend. She treated them so nicely.

Rin looked around for something to use as a drum. She found a couple of sticks and a hollow log.

"Ah-Un, can you turn the log on its side so the openings are free?" Rin asked.

The log was rolled to its side. Rin took the two sticks and hit the log. The echo came out both ends. Ah-Un were entertained and started thumping its tail. Rin offered them the sticks, but they looked at the sticks and then at their front paws and sulked. As Rin contemplated the situation, she heard the thumping decrease and noticed Ah-Un had stopped moving its tail.

"Move your tail again, guys," Rin requested.

Thump. Thump. Thump. The tail whacked the earth.

Rin beamed. "Ah-Un, you are brilliant. You can use your tail to beat the drum."

The dragons smiled.

The rest of the day they beat a drum while Rin sang songs.

When Sesshomaru and Jaken returned that day Sesshomaru looked for Rin and Ah-Un. They were by the dying fire. All of them were wearing daisy crowns, and they were sound asleep with smiles on all three faces. He noticed the hollow log nearby.

"Odd, there isn't much wood on this old log. Surely they didn't intent on burning it." As he started to step on the log to break it up to put on the fire, Jaken brought in more logs.

"Allow me, Milord," fawned Jaken.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the hollow log and sat down with his back to a tree.

"I wonder what my princess did today," he pondered as he gazed at Rin. "Hope she had fun."

Ah-Un, and Rin sighed happily.


End file.
